


Это просто игра

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А потом толпа расступилась, перетекая живым потоком за спину Шарлотты, и под аккомпанемент удалявшихся криков она увидела, наконец, «Волка».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это просто игра

Шарлотта успела насчитать сорок шесть складочек на своей красной шали, тридцать два узорчатых завитка на внутренней стороне каретной дверцы и две неуверенных попытки кучера определить правильную дорогу на очередной развилке.  
Лес, темный и густой, точно грязь под ногами выдохнувшихся лошадей, все не кончался.  
Он нависал над узкой, протоптанной дорогой тяжелым сводом, сплетал ветви на верхушках деревьев в причудливые узоры, запирал стремительно чернеющее небо там, снаружи, за стенками кареты, за тихим шелестом листвы и звонкими ударами хлыста по лошадиному крупу. Небо сопротивлялось, стекало вниз по ветвям, вязкой патокой облизывая потрескавшуюся древесную кору, и зеленые листья тонули во тьме, преклоняясь власти вступающей в свои права ночи.  
— Мы будем ехать всю ночь? — подергала Шарлотту за рукав маленькая Лили, потирая свободной рукой заспанные глаза. Они провели в дороге часов десять, не меньше, и сон оказался наилучшим способом скоротать время, потому как книг с картинками у Шарлотты не водилось. — Становится холодно.  
Шарлотта потянулась к окну, провела ладонью по слегка запотевшему стеклу, вглядываясь в чернеющую даль. Ни просвета, ни намека на возможность остановиться на ночлег в более удобном месте, чем узкая, душная карета, не спасающая от ночных морозов.  
— Возможно, — кивнула Шарлотта, не оглядываясь на Лили. — Спи дальше.  
— Не хочу, — обиженно протянула Лили, отодвигаясь. — Лучше бы я осталась с господином Гленом.  
Маленькая капризная девчонка. Шарлотта терпеть не могла детей, но господин Глен не оставил ей выбора – письмо, ныне надежно спрятанное под тугой тканью лифа, следовало передать лично в руки доверенному лицу, а маленькую Лили, как назло, не с кем было оставить. Разве что со слугами, а лишних среди них в доме Баскервилей не водилось.  
Лили, надувшись, теребила бахрому по краю обивки сидения. На сорок седьмой складочке, устав от обилия красного, Шарлотта потянулась к противоположной стенке кареты, чтобы постучать по ней, привлекая внимание кучера.  
Ход кареты замедлился, стало чуточку теплее благодаря ослабшему сквозняку, но назвать это хорошей новостью у Шарлотты получалось с трудом. Приоткрылось крошечное окошко, и послышался приглушенный стуком копыт голос кучера:  
— Госпожа?  
— Нам нужно остановиться где-нибудь на ночь, — Шарлотта устало повела плечами, выпрямляя затекшую спину.  
Кучер, имени которого она даже не знала, помедлил с ответом, но все же отозвался неуверенно:  
— В глубине леса, по левой от нас стороне, виднеются огни. Похоже на свет факелов, но стоит ли рисковать, госпожа? В лесах нынче совсем не безопасно, особенно вблизи дорог.  
— Сворачивай, — распорядилась Шарлотта. Сквозь приоткрытое окошко дыхнуло холодным ветром, и она подтянула шаль повыше, прикрывая глубокое декольте. — Разбойники нам не страшны.  
Кучер почтительно поклонился и, прикрыв окошко, прикрикнул на лошадей, прибавляя ходу.  
Шарлотта украдкой взглянула на прилипшую к окну со своей стороны Лили, очевидно, высматривавшую заветные огоньки, и, отвернувшись к своему отражению в стекле, аккуратно пригладила слегка растрепанные после долгой поездки волосы, заправляя несколько выбившихся из прически тонких прядей. Задерживаться надолго не хотелось, но усталость – и моральная, и физическая – брала свое. Уточнить дорогу тоже было бы неплохо, но это уже заботы кучера. Шарлотта же мечтала лишь избавиться от тугого корсета и, упав в объятия мягкой перины и теплого одеяла, забыться глубоким сном как минимум до полудня.  
И чтобы никаких детей поблизости. Взгляд скользнул по маячившей в отражении рыжей макушке: совсем никаких.  
— Огни! — воскликнула Лили, наощупь находя руку Шарлотты и дергая за нее, из-за чего пришлось обернуться на зов. За окном действительно замелькали крошечные светящиеся огоньки, но с каждой секундой он уползали все дальше вперед, скрываясь из поля зрения, и стало понятно – карета повернула на этот свет.  
— Будь готова, — тихо шепнула Шарлотта, высвобождая руку.  
Лили молча кивнула, не сводя с окна сияющего взгляда.

«Огни» совсем скоро оформились в маленькую, насчитывавшую едва ли два-три десятка домов деревню, через которую тянулась одна-единственная просторная улица. Кое-где от нее отделялись узкие переулки, протискивались между небольшими обветшалыми домами, с чьих покатых крыш осыпалась потрескавшаяся черепица. По правую сторону возвышалось здание покрупнее, двухэтажное и на фоне всех прочих выглядевшее посолиднее, вероятно, представлявшее собой местный постоялый двор. Не бог весть что, но все лучше, чем провести ночь на жестких каретных сидениях.  
— Приехали, — известил кучер, открывая перед Шарлоттой каретную дверцу. — Вам бы на постоялый двор, госпожа, а я переночую рядом с каретой – на всякий случай. Люди разные бывают, знаете ли. Особенно в таких вот деревеньках.  
Шарлотта не нуждалась в подсказках, и в помощи тоже. Кивнув кучеру в знак согласия, она спустилась вниз по ступенькам, приподнимая полы пышной юбки повыше, чтобы не оступиться, и подала руку Лили, помогая ей выбраться из кареты.  
Их никто не встречал, что, впрочем, было неудивительно: в деревне явно что-то праздновали, на улицы, кажется, высыпали все жители до единого, и до Шарлотты то и дело доносились пьяные выкрики и звонкий детских смех. Ближе к въезду в деревню улица почти пустовала, но там, в глубине и окружении старых домов кипела жизнь, и огни горели ярче, то вспыхивали, то гасли, чтобы зажечься вновь.  
— Ты свободен, — сказала Шарлотта кучеру, отпуская его восвояси. — Лили, держись рядом и веди себя тихо.  
Лили недовольно покосилась исподлобья, но возражать не стала. И даже послушно направилась вслед за Шарлоттой к постоялому двору – удивительная для нее кротость.  
Вышедший из здания слегка подвыпивший мужчина при виде Шарлотты приостановился и почтительно склонил голову, уступая дорогу. По крайней мере, удаленность от города не мешала местным жителям вести себя подобающе по отношению к знати. Слегка кивнув в знак приветствия, Шарлотта перехватила Лили за руку, утягивая ее вслед за собой вверх по лестнице, к просторному крыльцу и слегка покосившейся двери с нечитаемой, поблекшей от времени вывеской. Дверь жалобно скрипнула под натиском ладони, но послушно раскрылась, впуская в небольшой душный зал и их, и порыв свежего ночного воздуха.  
Трактир, - а это, судя по нескольким столам и барной стойке у дальней стены, был именно он, – выглядел весьма ухоженным и чистым, и это вселяло смутную надежду. В воздухе витали едва уловимые алкогольные пары вперемешку с запахом дешевых духов, но и это можно было перетерпеть.  
Отыскав взглядом скучающего за своей стойкой трактирщика, Шарлотта направилась прямиком к нему, на ходу чуть приспуская шаль, – стоило ступить в теплое помещение, как почти сразу стало невыносимо жарко.  
— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовала она, и трактирщику, в отличие от того пьяного незнакомца на улице, улыбка досталась куда более изысканная и нежная, из тех, что обычно дарились лишь господину Глену, даже если почти всегда оставались без ответа. — Ночь застигла нас посреди пути. Не найдется ли у вас свободной комнаты для меня и моей дочери? И немного воды и сена для наших лошадей, если это возможно.  
Трактирщик – грузноватый мужчина средних лет, с залегшими под глазами усталыми морщинками – поднял на Шарлотту удивленный взгляд, перевел его на Лили и расплылся в ответной улыбке:  
— Разумеется. Вам одну на двоих или две отдельных?  
— У вас настолько свободно? — удивилась Шарлотта, запоздало понимая, что все столики в зале пустовали.  
— У нас ночь «Кошелька или жизни», — пояснил трактирщик таким тоном, будто вопроса глупее никогда в жизни не слышал.  
Шарлотта нахмурилась, и это возымело должный эффект.  
— Это местная забава, — поспешил исправиться трактирщик, чем-то позвякивая за стойкой – видимо, ключами. — Может, слышали, госпожа, — Шарлотта покачала головой, и трактирщик продолжил: — Один или несколько жителей переодеваются в костюмы разбойников или диких зверей и открывают охоту на мирных жителей деревни.  
— Охоту? — с любопытством переспросила Лили, привставая на цыпочки, опираясь на стойку руками.  
Трактирщик кивнул, протягивая Шарлотте ключ от комнаты:  
— Да. Пойманный должен выбрать что-то одно: оплатить свою свободу и продолжить игру, либо «умереть» и выбыть из нее. Платят, как правило, едой, - остальное здесь мало ценится. На отпущенных охотник ставит метку – повязывает на плечо красную ленту и наутро по этим лентам можно понять, сколько раз человек был пойман.  
Шарлотта украдкой взглянула на выцарапанный на ключе номер и спрятала его под шаль:  
— И есть ли в этой игре победитель? — на самом деле вся эта чушь с игрой интересовала мало, но Лили слушала с восторженным блеском в глазах и, если Шарлотта хотела лечь спать хотя бы в течение часа, следовало добраться до финала повествования поскорее.  
— И даже не один, — усмехнулся трактирщик. — Тех везунчиков, что к утру так и остаются ни разу не пойманными, я целых два дня кормлю бесплатно.  
— О, — только и смогла вымолвить Шарлотта. И чего еще следовало ждать от подобного захолустья? — Благодарю за гостеприимство, — сменила тему она, сдержанно склоняя голову.  
Трактирщик пожал плечами и отвернулся, потянувшись к одной из украшавших небольшой стеллаж бутылок. Интерес к своим гостьям он потерял так же быстро, как и посетителей в этот вечер, и Шарлотту это вполне устраивало. Крепко сжав ключ, она подобрала полы юбки, опасаясь обтирать ими явно не так уж часто намываемый пол, и шагнула, было к лестнице, как вдруг Лили за ее спиной развернулась на каблучках и бодро направилась к выходу на улицу.  
— Лили! — окликнула ее недовольно Шарлотта, мысленно проклиная тот момент, когда согласилась взять это неразумное дитя с собой.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, — невозмутимо отозвалась та уже с порога. — Праздник же, Лотти, ну пожалуйста.  
— Поздно уже, — попыталась образумить ее Шарлотта и в доказательство достала карманные часы, звонко щелкая крышкой. — Почти полночь, а мы отъезжаем на рассвете.  
Лили застыла в дверях на мгновение, покосилась на часы в руках Шарлотты и поджала губы. Потянула за край шали, сжимая в тоненьких пальцах теплую ткань, опустила голову, пряча лицо за завесой рыжих прядей.  
Нет, только не это. Только не детские слезы. Вот же противная девчонка, знает, что Шарлотта ненавидит больше всего на свете.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно согласилась она, захлопывая крышку часов. — Полчаса, не больше. И не уходи слишком далеко от меня.  
Лили вскинула голову – от мнимых слез не осталось и следа – и старательно закивала, приоткрывая дверь. Шарлотта бросила несчастный взгляд в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, к теплым комнатам и мягким кроватям, и поспешила догнать Лили, пока та не скрылась из виду.

Чертовка ухитрилась сбежать почти сразу. Вместе они пересекли пустующую часть улицы, а потом маленькая Лили юркнула в снующую туда-сюда людскую толпу, да так и затерялась в ней, напоследок сверкнув алой шалью в отсвете факелов.  
Шарлотта досадливо прикусила губу, замирая на этой странной границе двух миров, – между ночной тишиной, наполненной стрекотом сверчков и тихим, отдаленным шелестом листвы, и безумным карнавалом, осветившим ночь в деревне множеством ярких огней, слепивших глаза.  
Дальше идти не хотелось. В конце-концов, Лили не беззащитна и отбилась от Шарлотты сама, сознательно, а значит, необходимость присматривать за ней отпадала сама собой. Но подождать, наверное, следовало. Оговоренные полчаса, не больше.  
И Шарлотта нерешительно шагнула вперед, окунаясь в бесконечный танец света и тьмы с головой, пропадая в круговороте чужих лиц, пьяных и не очень, веселых и как будто напуганных. От бесконечного мельтешения серых одежд рябило в глазах, но тем проще было выхватить взглядом посреди этой серости яркую Лили, огненно-рыжую, кроваво-красную, абсолютно чужую на этом празднике жизни.  
— Волк! — пронзительно закричали вдалеке.  
Шарлотта обернулась на крик, вся подбираясь, готовясь в любой момент отразить атаку, но люди вокруг продолжали смеяться и в золотистом мареве огней их искаженные весельем лица превращались в уродливые гримасы боли и ужаса, искусственные, но от того не менее жуткие.  
Кто-то пробежал совсем близко – не понять даже, мужчина или женщина, - и задел плечом, почти срывая с Шарлотты шаль. Обнаженную шею кольнуло холодом, Шарлотта поежилась и шагнула поближе к возвышавшемуся на подставке факелу, ловя дрожащими руками слабые волны тепла.  
— Там волк! — донеслось до Шарлотты вновь и ей почудилось что-то новое в этом надрывном, полузадушенном крике. — Спасайтесь! Там Волк!  
И смех вдруг исчез, растворился в бесконечном потоке криков.  
Совсем рядом заплакал ребенок – маленький мальчик, внезапно оставшийся в одиночестве посреди обезумевшей толпы, сидел прямо на каменистой мостовой и сквозь слезы звал мать, но та отчего-то не спешила спасать свое чадо.  
В какой-то момент их с мальчиком взгляды встретились – напуганный и непонимающий – и Шарлотта, не выдержав, бросилась прочь, туда, откуда все еще доносились полные страха и отчаяния крики.  
— Лили, — сорвалось с губ полушепотом, потому что звать было бессмысленно – и себя-то не слышно.  
Шарлотта протиснулась между бежавшими ей навстречу женщинами: одна крепко прижимала к груди маленькую заплаканную девочку, вторая, морщась, сжимала плечо, и сквозь мозолистые пальцы липко сочилась алая кровь.  
Вокруг царил полнейший хаос, все толкались, бежали кто куда, но большей частью – дальше по улице, к лесу, и отныне вместо смеха Шарлотта слышала только плач и крики, и бессмысленные мольбы о помощи.  
Кто-то схватил Шарлотту сзади за шаль, потянул, и тонкие завязки больно впились в шею. Она запнулась на полушаге, вцепилась в ленты, пытаясь развязать узел, чувствуя, как стремительно подкатывает к горлу тошнота. Но давление так же внезапно ослабло, и растянутая ткань, перекосившись, безвольной тряпкой повисла на левом плече, и Шарлотта рухнула на колени, пачкая красивое, дорогое платье – подарок господина Глена – в пыли и жадно хватая раскрытыми губами морозный воздух. Понимание происходящего ускользало от нее в застилавшем глаза едком дыме – что-то горело совсем близко, и Шарлотта не сразу поняла, что это огонь перекинулся на ближайший дом и теперь медленно пожирал старые прохудившиеся стены.  
А потом толпа расступилась, перетекая живым потоком за спину Шарлотты, и под аккомпанемент удалявшихся криков она увидела, наконец, «Волка».  
Женщина еще дышала. Хрипела еле слышно, царапая землю, ломая об нее грязные ногти, и изо рта у нее вытекала тоненькая струйка крови каждый раз, как Брандашмыг вгрызался глубже под ребра, выдирая из разодранного живота окровавленные куски свежего мяса. Лили, маленькая милая Лили сидела рядом, поглаживая своего питомца по гладкой шерсти, и вокруг ее ног алым озером растекалась длинная шаль, местами перепачканная в пыли, местами пропитанная еще теплой кровью.  
— Что ты делаешь? — прошептала Шарлотта, не отрывая взгляда от захлебывающейся в собственной крови женщины. — Лили? — она повысила голос, привставая, упираясь содранными ладонями в колени. — Что ты делаешь?  
Лили подняла голову, улыбнулась широко-широко, совсем по-детски:  
— Играю, — доверчиво сообщила она. — Я поймала ее, — Лили потянулась к спутанным волосам, аккуратно убирая длинную прядь с лица своей жертвы, — и она выбрала «Жизнь». Все по правилам.  
Женщина рвано вдохнула последний раз и затихла, устремив свой остекленевший взгляд прямо на Шарлотту. Стихли и все прочие звуки – лишь где-то вдалеке, позади еще раздавались крики, но здесь и сейчас Шарлотта слышала лишь как хрустит костями дорвавшийся до лакомства Брандашмыг.  
Шарлотта облизнула иссушенные горячим воздухом губы, кое-как поднялась, игнорируя боль в ушибленных коленях.  
— Ты молодец, Лили, — похвалила она совсем тихо. — Но Баскервили участвуют в играх только ради победы.  
Лили поднялась вслед за ней, наклонилась, чтобы ласково почесать Брандашмыга за ухом, и даже не вздрогнула, услышав в ответ недовольное рычание:  
— А мы сможем победить?  
— Конечно, — заверила ее Шарлотта. Ей хватило нескольких шагов, чтобы приблизиться к Лили вплотную, а вот заставить себя поднять руку и погладить ее по голове – стоило немалых усилий. Ладонь была грязной, но Лили, выглядевшую едва ли чище самой Шарлотты, это вряд ли волновало. — Просто поймай и всех, до единого, и я стану твой победительницей. Хорошо? — она склонилась ниже, коротко целуя Лили в макушку и стараясь не смотреть на кровавое месиво под своими ногами. — Господин Глен похвалит тебя, я уверена.  
Лили подняла на нее сияющий взгляд:  
— Правда?  
Шарлотты хватило на вымученную улыбку.  
— Брандашмыг, — рука Лили легла поверх колючего ошейника и слегка потянула за него. — Оставь ее, у тебя впереди еще много вкусного.  
Пес глухо зарычал, но послушно переступил через растерзанное тело, следуя за своей маленькой хозяйкой. Приостановился, опуская морду к земле, принюхался и поднял преданный взгляд на Лили, явно взяв след и ожидая дальнейших приказаний.  
— Умница, — донеслось до Шарлотты сквозь глухое потрескивание охваченного пламенем дерева. Лили влезла на широкую собачью спину, что-то прошептала уже тише, и вскоре и она, и Брандашмыг скрылись в поглощающей другой конец улицы тьме.  
Шарлотта устало прикрыла глаза, подставляя лицо прохладному ночному ветру. Руки и колени саднило, платье было безнадежно испорчено, а от прически не осталось и следа, и длинные пряди, некогда аккуратно уложенные, теперь щекотали обнаженную шею, спадая на плечи.  
Но у нее все еще оставались ключ от комнаты и целая ночь свободы, а значит, ничего непоправимого не произошло.  
И к черту детей с их глупыми играми.


End file.
